Nightmares
by Keren41
Summary: To find him waking up in cold sweat after a nightmare was no rare occurrence for them, but no matter how much he pried into it, he wouldn't tell him about it. Jean gave a soft smile.


**Hey! :D It's 2 AM and I have school in a few hours, but who cares! Sure, I'll die, but... meh. Whatever. **

**I was inspired to write this short little one-shot after reading knic28's _I Love You More. _Don't know if this is all that good, but I do hope you'll like it... or if anyone'll read it at all...**

**ANYWAY, ahem. I didn't intent for it to come out so sad, honestly. In my first draft, this was all sweet and fluffy and nice. Then, I deleted the whole thing 'cause I'm just that terrible :D I like to make the characters suffer, whether they're mine or not.**

**Warning: lots of kisses, a decent amount of fluff (in my opinion), give or take a few, bittersweet..****. I think that's all**

**DISCLAIMER: You know the drill. It's a fanfiction site, can't get anymore obvious than that. Don't own SnK.**

**Ok, I'l stop running my mouth now. Review if you have the time, and enjoy! **

* * *

"Jean," Marco nudged his lover lightly. An incoherent whine was his reply. Marco tried again. "Jean," this time, he shook him. Jean gasped as he woke, instinctively grabbing Marco's face, cradling it in his hands and he leaned in. Cold sweat covered his shaking form. "Marco," was the only that slipped out his mouth. The brunet hugged him tightly, giving him the comfort he needed. Jean clung to the other and buried his face in his shoulder, breathing in his scent. Marco's scent; musky and comforting and _alive._

The brunet let him have his moment. It had to be another one of those nightmares that plagued his lover so often. Jean would never tell him what they were about, not in the 9 years they'd known each other, not in the 5 years they'd been together. The two met around when they were 14 years-old, in middle school. They became best of friends almost immediately, and evolved to being lovers over time. Marco loosened their embrace –just a bit– to look at Jean in the eyes when he realized the other stopped shaking. He noted that the face was still a little pale, but that he recovered for the most part. It must've been one of the more forgiving ones, the brunet thought. Sometimes, the dreams would get so vivid, he would wake up screaming, only to break down in Marco's arms. Even then, he wouldn't say anything. The routine was the same.

No words were exchanged other than their names spoken under their breaths as they rested their foreheads against each other. Neither knew how much time passed until one of them. "Are you okay now?" Marco said.

Jean hesitated, as always, before answering. "Yeah…" He sank deeper into the warm embrace, hugging Marco's chest. "Just… let's stay like this for a little longer." The arms tightened around him. A head came to rest on his own, entangling brown and pink hair. They both laid back down onto the bed, buried in the soft sheets. After a while, Jean broke the peaceful silence, mumbling something in his chest. "What was that?" Marco asked. The other didn't look at him, instead he turned his head to the side. "I like it," he repeated. "Your heartbeat, I mean." The comment created a dark blush that spread on Marco's cheeks. He didn't give any reply, knowing that if he did, he'd be nothing but a stuttering mess. Slowly, gradually, Jean's half lidded eyes closed, lulled by the rhythmic beating of Marco's heart.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Marco watched him sleep, a small smile playing on his lips. He leaned in close, carefully, as to not wake his boyfriend, who was, for once, sleeping peacefully. "I love you," he whispered, placing a little kiss on his head. To his surprise, he felt a warm pressure against his chest. A kiss from soft thin lips. "I love you more." A smile, the first to appear on that face since that terrible nightmare woke them both up, spread on his face before melting into another kiss. Hmm, so he wasn't sleeping after all.

Their mouths separated only when the need for air arose. "Why?" Marco asked, panting a little. Brown eyes stared up at him, waiting for an explanation. "You always insist that you love me more. Why?" Ah, so that's what he meant. Jean gave a soft smile, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Because no one can love you more than me." He gave a quick peck on his forehead and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "C'mon, go back to sleep."

A chuckle and a kiss later, the two slept in other's embrace. Marco fell asleep before Jean did. He couldn't quite reach Morphine's arms yet, there were too many stray thoughts running through his head. His hand came to gently play with Marco's hair. He wouldn't tell him about the traumatizing dreams that weren't really dreams in the first place. He loved him more, because his love ran deeper and longer than a single lifetime. He loved him more, because he remembered. However, today, in this peaceful life they shared together, there was no need for them. If Marco didn't remember, then Jean wouldn't either, is what he decided. That's why Jean wouldn't tell him, he wouldn't tell him about the nightly visions of a half-eaten body that still plagued his dreams.

Jean snuggled up to his brunet lover and closed his eyes, content on simply basking in his warmth until morning would come.


End file.
